


fransykes booshit

by Automaticwaffles



Category: fransykes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automaticwaffles/pseuds/Automaticwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet another fic for my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	fransykes booshit

Oli woke up to a text coming from his friend, Mat. He groaned as he leaned over to he dresser next to his bed and noticed the time on his alarm was almost 1. He never woke up that late. He noticed a missed call, two old messages, and a new message all from the same person that read,

"get out of bed man i havent seen you in forever. im having a kind of gathering at my place today get over here."

Oli almost rolled his eyes, he replied,

"I'm not sure Mat. Who's going to be there?"

"uum.. lee , matt, gordon, and this guy josh whose staying with me for now, maybe hannah"

"I don't know. Lee always looks like he wants to murder someone. And Hannah...."

"your either walking or im dragging you either way your coming ."

"Fine. Fine, let me get dressed."

"your not even dressed smhwhats been goin on with you oli"

"What's been going on with your hair?" Oli would've replied, instead he just threw his phone on his bed as he got up to his closet. He went through his five shirts that were clean and realized the only reason were clean, was because he'd never wear them. He always hoarded clothes, it was a horrible trait of his. Oli shamelessly went through his dirty pile and just picked something that smelled the least. A beige jumper with holes in it.

"Fuck what _is_ going on with me lately." He thought to himself. Nothing really changed. Except noticing the fact that he had no life. He went to work almost everyday at a clothing store that was way too overpriced and shitty, (He admits some of their stuff is nice, but he's not going to drop £40 for a shirt with a backwards D on it.) and he has no friends other than Mat. Which really bothered him.

"Am I a loser? Yes. Mat's probably getting sick of me and all my... whatever this is. Then I'll really have no friends." Oli's known him since he was around 17, and has been a good friend since. He often thought about being more than a friend with Mat, though he's not gay, so there's no chance of that happening. They were also planning on starting a band too, but after writing a few songs they realized they sucked and just gave up.

Oli brushed that cringe thought off as he became concerned when he couldn't find his keys.

"Where the fuck? Bathroom?"

Nope.

"...Kitchen."

Naw.

"Okay... maybe... My room?"

LMAno.

Oli let out an overly dramatic sigh as he walked to his front door, "Fuck it, I'll just leave it unlocked." he mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

Approaching Mat's apartment he was debating on just turning around and going back to bed. These people weren't really complete strangers but defiantly weren't his friends. Oli wouldn't admit it, but the reason he did go was to see Mat. Maybe that's why Oli's been feeling shitty. He hadn't seen him in a while. He was always there for Oli when things would go wrong or when no one else (because there wasn't anyone else) was.

He knew Mat knew that he knew about Mat knowing him knowing that Mat knows how much he appreciated him. So he wasn't necessarily agitated at forcing him to come to his place today. He was actually happy to know he wasn't going anywhere. A silly thought of them not finding anyone and just marrying each other crossed his mind. "Maybe then he'll let me suck-"

A horn blasted through his thought as he realized he was in the middle of the street.

"You fucking twat tosser! I almost hit you!" An angry, balding, fat man yelled in his car looking livid. Oli jogged to the other side of the street with one hand up at the man saying, "Sorry, sorry."

His face became hot with embarrassment. There goes the good-ish mood he was in. Now he's really not in the mood for this. "Maybe Mat could cheer me up?" Oli thought as he walked up to Mat's house. "Oh, God I really don't wanna be here." Hesitantly, he knocked on the front door. A few seconds later Mat opened it and greeted him in.

"You could've just walked in man." He said holding a beer in his right hand, using his left to hug Oli. As they walked in he began to feel an unusual sense of discomfort in the room.

"Oh, that's right. Everyone here either doesn't know me, or thinks I'm awkward." Oli thought to himself.

The other Matt, sitting down, talking to Lee looked up and was the first to say something.

"Oh, hey Oli.... Where you've been?"

"Oh good. Matt. That deep voiced, football loving potato's talking to me." He thought. Matt had never done anything to knock Oli off. He was just that one person that he disliked for no reason. He had been avoiding Matt for a few years, and has done a surprisingly good job. He forced an unbelievably awkward smile, "Hey.... You." Lee stared at Oli with no intent to say anything. Oli stared back, "Hey, Lee. In a good mood today... I see." he just kept staring. "All right then." Oli said as he quickly ducked into the kitchen.

Turning the corner he almost knocked over this twig bitch named, Hannah. Shit, just blowing softly on her could tip that hoe over!

"Oh. Hi, Oliver." She said in her what now seemed casual, snooty "I'm better than you because I've been vegan longer" voice, taking a shot from her red Solo cup.

Calmy he replied with, "Cunt." as if it were her name.

She smiled and sighed, "Are you still single? I wouldn't know why. You're still quite the charmer I see."

"And you're still quite the chlamydia circus _I_ see. How's that clearing up?"

The line for Oli's bullshit was thinner than paper. Hannah just scoffed as she walked away, bumping Oli on his left shoulder. Have you ever had a crush on someone and everything's all good up until you see them with someone? And you immediately turn into a jealous, homicidal- Anyways... That's Oli with Hannah for the past few years.

He forgot about Hannah while he rummaged through Mat's fridge. Coke. Pepsi. Hi-C? The fuck? "Hey, Mat?" Two "Yeah's" came from the other room.

"Nicky?" Oli said. He gave his friend that name briefly after meeting the other Matt. "Dumbass. I never talk to you what makes you think I'm talking to you. Fucking potato." His thought continued into, "Why am I such a twat lately..."

"What, Oli?" The Mat Oliver desired asked.

"Hi-C? Really? Where'd you get the beer?"

"Last one. Sorry."

He sighed as he grabbed two boxes of Hi-C from the fridge, (because one was defiantly not enough fa his thirsty ass) shut the door, and turned around to see a slightly taller guy blocking the kitchen doorway looking at him. Oli somewhat froze in his tracks just staring at the man gripping the juice boxes awkwardly in front of him at chest level. There was a clear look of confusion and discomfort. Finally he said, "You wanna throw me one of those?"

"Uhm... These?" Holding his juice boxes.

"Yeah, they're mine. But I'll let you have one." The man smiled, "Oliver, right? Or Oli?"

Oli started walking past Josh handing him a box almost forcing it into his hand as he shuffled past him, saying, "Yeah." with his head down, awkward as all fuck.

"Oh wow. He was cyoot. That's probably Josh."

"Well, I'm Josh by the way."

The socially awkward twink turned around to find him closer than he thought he'd be. He looked down at the hand Josh had extended for him for a second before limply shaking it. He didn't mean to stare or anything, but Oli couldn't stop looking into the other guys eyes. They were a weird cross between blue and grey which interested him so much, he couldn't look away. A couple seconds later he realized what he was doing and snatchdt his hand back and turned around to head to Mat's living room.

"Kay... just sit with Mat, laugh at your phone, look busy, act like everything's chill, don't make eye contact with anyone." Oli then took a look at Lee who, was looking at Oli with a face that could kill, "Especially with Lee...." Oli thought nervously wondering why the fuck he was even here again. He knew Mat knew that he knew about him knowing that Hannah didn't like him, and he didn't like her. So why would he invite her anyways? Are they even going out? Are they just friends? No one knows! It's starting to piss Oli off to the point where he wants to just pick Hannah up and throw her into a trash compactor. "But how can you flatten a piece of paper?" He thought, "Why am I so shady today?"

Halfway to Mat, he saw Hannah sitting with an arm around his only friend in the room, giving him a grin only a two faced, anorexic, need a cheeseburger, itchy flaming cunt, lookin' ass could give. "Fuck, I really hate her!" Oli thought as he smiled back, wiping Hannah's smile off her face in defeat knowing there's really nothing she can do to bother him. On the outside at least. Mat's apartment was rather small so fitting furniture was a problem. Especially to Oliver right now. The living room consisted of a love seat, occupied by Mat and Hannah, "Bitch." and a three seater, which had Gordon, Matt, and..... Lee. "There were a couple chairs next to the kitchen, but that guy's over there. And he's really hot, like fuck! I don't wanna seem like a tosser. Okay well everyone's staring so, I guess I'll chill over there." Almost as if he could read minds, Josh invited Oli over, "Hey, over here. It's crowded in the living room."

Oli really didn't want to turn around. But he did... "Uh, all right." He was actually kind of hurt? No offended. Something! that Mat didn't offer a seat or anything, but then again, what could he do? He sat down on a chair next to Josh. Both chair backs against the wall, fronts facing the living room. Oli poked a hole in his juice box, missing the first few times. "Holy shit, Im gunna shit myself he's probably thinking I can't even open a shitty fucking juice box.... I wonder if I get enough of these straws I can tie them together and hang myself." He starting sipping his juice and took side glance at Josh and found he was looking at him too.

"You're awkward." The messy brown haired guy said with a genuine smile.

He couldn't respond. His eyes just shot back in front of him, juice box still being sippedt.

Josh chuckled and placed a hand firmly on Oli's shoulder. He almost flinched under his hand. "I'm kidding man."

"Oh my god he's touching me! Say something what the fuck!!" He thought before a weak, "Haha." escaped his mouth. "Yeah I'm strangling myself with straws tonight." Oliver was always awkward in front of cute guys. Girls (except Hannah) he could deal with. But all through his life cute boys just made him ???????? He hoped that was just everyone. "I'm awkward around everyone maybe he won't think I like him." Oli brooded.

"So, Mat told me you're single...?" Josh asked him, something short of instigative.

There was fire that burned in Oli's stomach for a second before shifting to his face. "What **the** _ **fuck**_ , Mat." He thought, "Yeah, why?" He said nervously bringing the juice box, (which was now empty) to his mouth.

"Well. I think you're cute."


End file.
